A Saiyan's Eyes
by Shiroma
Summary: Introduces a new warrior girl named Trellia. Basically about her life. Sequels to come!
1. Default Chapter Title

Dislclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't. There, lovely isn't it? 

Side notes: My other version of this story was messed up. I added some more, and gave some more info. K, now it's all happy and shiny, and all that jazz. And another thing. This story screws up real DBZ time, some characters might do things that they never did in the show. And some people might die, too. Well, if I'm in an evil mood. This series won't be that gross, or anything. K, I'll stop now. 

The vast plain of the planet Namek spreads out before four pairs of eyes. Islands dot the surface, and most of the planet is covered with blue-green water. A few trees and mountains stand tall in the distance, but that's about it. A young girl stood, with catlike violet eyes. She had long black hair, tied back in a tight slightly elevated ponytail in the back. Two locks of hair dangled in front of her ears. And a brown tail swayed from her behind. She stood there silently, but obviosly impatient, with three other men. 

The girl's name was Trellia Quinn, and she was a very rare female Sayian. (Sayjin? Sayian? I don't know! Hey, wait, this story is supposed to be serious...whoops!) She was found wondering on Earth, living in the wild. Her only friends were the animals native to the land. She came to Goku's house, humbly asking for shelter. When the family learned of her being a Sayian, they feared the girl at first, but then grew to like her. She joined the battlers on their giant mission to save not only Earth, but the universe from destruction, or even worse...slavery forever. "When will they get here?" commented the Sayian girl, tail twitching. "Stay calm, Trellia, they'll get here." said a tall man, skin colored light green, with small antennae resting on his head. "Yeah, the more time we have, the better." a young boy with black hair said, looking nervous, but standing tall. The forth man stood silent, concentrating on the battle ahead Everyone was anxious for the Sayians, extremely powerful fighters from a distant planet, coming to collect the 7 legendary dragonballs. The lucky person who finds all 7 gets granted 3 wishes, anything they want. Of course, the Sayians weren't after the dragonballs; they were to collect them for Frieza, supposedly the strongest warrior in the universe. And the four warriors, Trellia, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin were waiting for their arrival, willing to challenge them. And Goku....now, then, where was he? Off in the next dimension. Yeah, they had wished him back, but seems as if he hasn't gotten here yet. Better hurry up, dear friend. "There!" Trellia yelled, her thin finger pointing to two shining objects in the sky. A far off, but large explosion in the sky shook the land under the warriors' feet slightly. "Get ready, this isn't gonna be easy." the green alien named Piccolo said, directing his comment at everyone, but especially Gohan, who was the youngest one. A few moments later, the two Sayians appeared. One was very tall, with a long moustache and no hair, and the other was short, with tall spiky hair. Both had wicked grins spread across their faces. "So, you weaklings are our challengers. I assure you, you are wasting your own time, as well as ours." the shorter one called Vegeta said. Trellia snorted, directing the Sayian's attention. "Well, lookie here, a female Sayian. How surprising. This'll be more fun than I thought." Vegeta said with a chuckle. Trellia's eyes narrowed, and her tail bristled. The taller Sayian, Nappa, grinned in response. "Enough small talk, are you guys here to fight or what?" interrupted Piccolo. "Indeed we are." said Nappa, powering up. "Raaaaahhhh!!!" Vegeta yelled, rushing forward, knocking Gohan to the ground, and causing the wind to get knocked out of him. He gasped for air, and stood up slowly, fighting back viciously. Vegeta was very fast, though. Trellia realized the young boy could use some help. She took to the sky, and dive-bombed Vegeta, sending him flying into a rock wall. The others gasped. "How'd a girl get so strong?" Nappa said to himself. "Well, she won't be able to dodge this." Nappa chuckled, firing a huge blast at Trellia at flying speed. Trellia was caught off guard, and the blast brushed her leg, sending bright red blood flying. "Ugh...." Trellia said, clutching her leg. "Aww, you going to cry?" Nappa joked. "Don't have the time." Trellia shot back, the brown fur on her tail bristling in anger, and she rushed at Nappa, and sent a strong punch in his stomach. He gasped, and fell to the ground. "Ha. Aww, you going to cry?" Trellia mocked, as the tall man groaned in pain. "Oh, you'll, PAY FOR THAAAATT!" Nappa shrieked, as he jumped to his feet, firing a large energy ball at the girl, hitting her in her chest, and sending her flying back. She flew with such force that she found it difficult to stop, sending up clouds of dust as she dragged her foot against the ground for a brake. Her rose lips were bleeding, and her chest hurt a bit, but she recovered quickly. She couldn't see in the mass cloud of thick tan dust, but she sensed a powerful ki behind her. Turning her body gracefully around, she fired an undirected ki blast. Hearing a satisfying moan from someone, and hearing the ground shake, from Vegeta probably, she smiled to herself, as a purple flame surrounded her, and she flew to a level height above the dust cloud, looking out of hawk-like eyes as she scanned the ground below her. Trellia suddenly felt strange, and her will to fight seemed to seep out of her. She closed her brilliant violet eyes, and sped off toward a small forest, black hair flapping behind her. Piccolo called to her, anger and pleads filling his cry. But Trellia didn't turn back, she just continued to fly off. "*Why am I doing this?*" she thought. "*No time to go back, now......*" She landed on a nearby mountain, settling against a tree, deep in thought. "Maybe I should go back. The others might need my help. Or maybe they'll find me. I feel like I'm betraying them. I really should......" Trellia sighed, her mind racing. "*What made me leave? Why did I....? At all the other battles I never ran.*" Trellia's brain yelled out at her. "*Because this one is different. This one determines the fate of the universe. If they get those dragonballs......*" Beads of crystal sweat were forming on her brow. "I'm gonna go back." Trellia decided aloud A purple flame surrounded her, and she took off. She came to the spot where the battle was. But the only problem was that there was no battle. "What the...?" Trellia said aloud. The only sound was the wind whistling through the trees. Trellia closed her eyes, but could sense noone. "I..I don't understand." she said. "Where is everyone?" The warrior girl hovered motionless in the air, hesitating, and then landed. There was no traces, no blood or anything. "*Maybe they moved.....or"* she ended the thought there. But it danced in her mind. "*Maybe they were brought.....to Frieza*" "I better search around a bit." she said. Turning her head to the side, a bright light caught Trellia's eye. Like something reflecting off of metal. She headed off in that direction. Flying quickly, weaving in and out of mountains and hills. She followed the light into a forest. It was difficult to maneuver through the large quantities of trees, so she landed and began to walk, humming a song to lift her gentle spirit. In a clearing in the forest, she came to a huge ship. "That has to be it." she whispered. "They were brought here." she said, blocking out the thoughts of what awful things might happen to them. She heard a noise behind her, and dived behind a nearby bush. "I see you, girl." a voice said. Trellia remained still. "Come on out, you're a prisoner now." Trellia cursed herself for not being alert, and slowly rose to her feet. She found herself staring at a blue-skinned man, with long green hair braided back. The man grabbed her wrist, and dragged her into the ship. She looked around the room, observing the strange place. The walls were plain white, with a few electrical lamps here and there, giving just enough light to see others. The hallways intertwined with other ones, god knows where they led. The alien dragging Trellia shoved her into a cell, and locked the door. The room was nice, well carpeted, pretty big, too. There was a bed in the corner, along with a couch in the opposite side. A desk and a self stood in the corners, with a radio on the one."Hey...not bad!" Trellia said, sitting down on the bed. She sighed, mood suddenly changed, slowly realizing that this was it for her. For now, anyway. A sharp knock at the door made Trellia jump. "Uhh..yes?" Trellia said blankly. "It's Zarbon." "Who?" "Never mind.." the voice said, and the blue-skinned warrior called Zarbon entered. "Lord Frieza wishes to see you." he said. "Follow me." he added. Trellia followed Zarbon down a hallway, too confused and nervous to say anything. They came to an open room, where Lord Frieza sat on a large red chair. "Your name, child?" he said. Trellia raised an eyebrow at Frieza, disliking the way he addressed her. "Trellia Quinn, sir." she said, perhaps too rudely, for Frieza's eyes narrowed. "You are now a prisoner. You will work for me, now." Frieza said. "*Duh*" Trellia thought, but she not dared to say it. "Kay." she said. "My other henchmen have informed me that you are a strong warrior." Frieza said, obviously trying to start a conversation with the spunky girl. "Maybe I am. Or maybe your henchmen are weak." Trellia said. Both Zarbon and Frieza scowled at her. "You know, I could kill you for saying that." Frieza said. Trellia shutup. "You will report to training each morning, then get to work." Zarbon said. Trellia nodded. "Whom will I be training with,sir?" Trellia questioned. "Other Sayians." Frieza answered. "Good. Heh heh heh." she said, with a sharp grin. Frieza gave her a confused look. "Um..nevermind." Trellia said quickly. "You may return to your dorm, now." Frieza said. "Yes, thank you, Lord Frieza." Trellia said, smiling in spite of herself. Zarbon followed her down the hallway. "You can leave now." Trellia said, without even turning around. "It is my duty to make sure you don't do anything sneaky, now." he said. Trellia turned around. "Me? Nahhhh..." she said. Zarbon snorted. "After all, you are the first female warrior we ever had. Frieza's going to be keeping a sharp eye on you." Zarbon said. "Good for him." "I wouldn't have the attitude here." "K, fine. I'll be nice, for you and Frieza' s sake." Trellia said. Zarbon sighed. "I mean it." Trellia said, smiling at Zarbon with her eyes. Trellia waved, and trotted down to her dorm, and closed the door. "This'll be more fun than I thought." she said to herself. 

Trellia woke early in the morning, as usual, her mind set on finding Piccolo and the others. She wandered out of her dorm, glancing down the hallways, trying to figure out where to go. She spotted Frieza hovering in his hover....thing, and she turned her back, pretending to know where she was going, but to no good. "Where are you going?" he called to her. "I don't have a damn clue." said Trellia, laughing. Frieza cringed at her speech, but directed her toward the training quarters. "Thanks. This oughta be fun." she said, strolling into the large open room, picking out a black body suit, and some matching armor.She changed in a room, and walked back out into the room. At the end, her eye caught someone familiar. Vegeta. He walked up to her, eyes narrow, and a huge grin on his face. "You were caught,ne? Heh..foolish girl" he said. "Call me Trellia, Vegeta." Trellia snapped. "Shutup,I'll call you whatever I think suits you!" he snapped back, just as fiercely as she had done so to him. "So, you and me, training, ne? "Yes." he said, flying above her. "Bring it on." "Oh, I will." he replied. The two battled for what seemed like hours, and finally it ended, both battered and bruised. "I have to admit, you're good." Trellia said. "Hmph. Of course." Vegeta said. "That's the answer I suspected." Trellia said, heading over to her dorm. Vegeta's was right next to hers. "I can't believe we sparred for that long, I was sure someone as stupid and weak as you could last for one minute." Vegeta commented as the two walked down the hallway. Trellia stopped to look at him. "Were you always this miserable?" she asked. Vegeta, surprised by the question, said nothing. "Well? Were you?" she said, with a flash of curiosity in her eyes. "Shutup, I'll kill you for questioning my actions!" he said, walking into his dorm and slamming the door. "*Everyone wants to kill me..not a friendly place"* Trellia thought, walking into her dorm. 

That night Trellia couldn't sleep. She was wondering if she would ever find her friends again. Wondering if she would ever get out of this place. And wondering what thoughts ran through Vegeta's mind. Hours later, still in the middle of the night, Trellia leaped out of the bed, quietly. She dug through her purse that she always carried with her. She pulled out a small pad of paper, and a pencil, and began to draw. She drew for hours, fantasy pictures of dragons, gryphons, and the majestic Phoenix bird. Trellia found nothing else to do in the quietness of the night. Emptying her purse, she held up a necklace. On the end of the silver chain was a phoenix charm, and in its tiny talons, it was grasping a... "*Dragonball"* she thought. "*Why is it so small? I thought they were bigger!"* Trellia thought. Stupidly, the girl strung the necklace around her neck, and put the hook together. "*I feel a strange power...I don't think that Frieza and all them will notice. It's too tiny."* 


	2. Chapter 2

Side Notes: To get a better understanding of this story, you are advised to read chapter 1. It'll help, I know that, cause I wrote it. :) 

Trellia awoke late in the morning, not remembering if she had slept at all. She yawned, and grumbled angrily as someone rapped sharply at her door. "Ahhh.....who is it?" she growled, pulling the sheets over her head in aggravation.. "Zarbon." a voice replied. "Arrggrrrrr, what are you doing here, waking me up?!" "I've been sent to assist you to your first mission." "Alright, hold on a sec, let me get ready." "Hurry up, be down in the main room in an hour." 

Trellia weakly crawled out from under the sheets, and quickly changed into her armor. She stumbled out the door, and trudged to the main room. Zarbon and Frieza patiently waited for her. "Heh, look who's finally awake." sneered Zarbon. "Quiet, Zarbon." said Frieza. Zarbon remained silent for the rest of the speech. 

********************************************************** "Trellia? Trellia, are you listening?!" Frieza shouted at her. Trellia was half asleep the whole time Frieza was explaining the mission. She didn't really give it the chance to seep in. "Nani? Oh, yes, sorry, Lord Frieza." she said. She paused for a moment, then added a quick bow. "Good, Zarbon will be escorting you to the pods." "Da what?" Trellia said, blankly. ".........The space travel ships." Frieza said, eyeing the girl. "Oh. Yes, Lord Frieza." said Trellia. Frieza gave the girl a soft, curious look. "Are you alright?" he said, quietly, but rather sternly. "I'm fine." Trellia answered after an uncomfortable moment of silence as the two different species eyes locked, confused violet eyes to red, curious ones. Trellia was puzzled at Frieza's question, wondering why he would care a bit, if any, about her. She walked out and followed Zarbon down the hallway, wearing a puzzled look as the question still surged fresh in her mind. She found herself in a new hallway that she has never explored before. "Hey, um, Zarbon?" Trellia said quickly. "Yes?" "Um...what do I do?" she said, nervously. "You weren't listening to Frieza, were you?" came the sharp reply. "Um....nuh-uh." Zarbon sighed, and explained the mission as briefly as possible. "Thanks. " Trellia mumbled, still a bit confused on what she was supposed to do, but didn't dare speak a word of complaint. Zarbon held open the door for Trellia. Surprised yet again by the supposedly kind actions that her "enemies" were showing, she mumbled a "thank you", and stepped out into a large domed room. Rows of small space travel pods were lined up. Zarbon walked to the nearest one, and opened the door. "Damn, these things are tiny!" Trellia said. "Yes, well, you won't be disturbed by it, much, you will be put under hyper sleep until about the last hour of the travel." Zarbon answered. Trellia didn't' expect an answer. With no further delay, she stepped into the cramped pod, and was immediately put under hyper-sleep as the door closed. Zarbon watched from below as the pod took off, leaving a cloud of gray dust behind it. He shielded his eyes from the light and dust, cape fluttering from the wind the lift-off created. Satisfied, he walked back into the ship, the metal door automatically closing behind him. 

"You are now within one hour's distance of the planet Zandya." a non-enthusiastic robotic voice blared from a nearby speaker. Trellia opened her eyes, blinked a couple times, and stretched her legs as far as she could. She gently pulled her tail out from underneath her, for it was beginning to fall asleep. Waving it about a couple times to get the blood flowing again, she looked around the pod. "Lucky I'm not claustrophobic." she said to herself. Trellia looked out the tiny red-glassed window. She saw a rather small planet, maybe half as big as the planet called Earth. Perhaps a bit larger, but small, nonetheless. Purple, whispy clouds clung to its atmosphere, while patches of rich green land dotted the surface that could be seen through the oddly colored clouds. "Interesting...." Trellia said. She shifted her steady gaze to the controls inside the pod, brushing locks of hair out of her face. "Oh, if only I could redirect this pod to.......Namek." she said, as a wild idea sprung into her head. "No, I couldn't. That's impossible. How would I?" she thought. "Maybe if I......" Trellia pulled a hairpin from her hair. "Hey, it works in the movies." she said, inserting the pin into a small slot. Turning it like a key, she suddenly found herself plummeting down to the planet's surface, faster than you can imagine. "Oh shit, I must've turned the power offfffff!!" she yelled, slurring on the last word as her stomach seemed to leap to her throat in one jump from the immense speed. Turning the pin the opposite way, the pod stopped with a jolt. Trellia breathed heavily in relief, for she was terribly frightened by the whole event. A flashing screen came up. Due to temporary power lossage, the course was deleted. Set course to where? it read. "Now how do I set it? It might be voice controlled." Trellia thought. "Planet Namek." she said into what looked like a microphone. The words came up in the destination heading. "Oh yeah." Trellia said to herself, as the pod made a turn and headed back the opposite way. Trellia's mind suddenly filled with a horrible thought. "Frieza's ship is on Namek. Where on Namek will I land?" 

Woohoo! There's my second chapter! I know it's rather short, but I kinda ran outta ideas. Well, I'll be working on the next chapter soon, just gotta get off my lazy ass and type s'more!! Well, byebyes for now! 


End file.
